five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 October 2015
11:27 Gao are you telling me you're fucking Christopher Robin 11:27 no 11:29 I see. 11:38 Hi 11:39 Uhhh hello anyone here? 11:40 Umm are you here?Like are u really on a break?( 11:41 that parenthesi at the end didn't mean anything 11:41 fine bye 11:53 Hi 11:55 Anyone plz join the chat room 12:45 "Anyone plz join the chatroom" 12:46 * MLG Vocapup revives Gao for the twenty fucking seventh time 12:46 Wingardium Leviosaaaaa 12:46 I see. 12:48 Im at walmart 11:41 that parenthesi at the end didn't mean anything 11:41 fine bye 11:53 Hi 11:55 Anyone plz join the chat room 12:45 "Anyone plz join the chatroom" 12:46 * MLG Vocapup revives Gao for the twenty fucking seventh time 12:46 Wingardium Leviosaaaaa 12:46 I see. 12:48 Im at walmart 12:49 Would you like me to buy you anything 12:52 YES SENPIE 12:52 i need leeks 12:52 lots and lots of leeks 12:52 for my grand miku catching master plan 12:54 I see 12:54 * MLG Vocapup gives you a Miku 12:55 no no no 12:55 LAL MONEY SAVIN 12:55 i need leeks 12:55 i don't get my miku farm-bred 12:55 dammit grandson 12:55 i get them fresh from the wild 12:55 multiple miku are called miku 12:55 * MLG Vocapup buys 1,000,000 leeks 12:56 * MLG Vocapup keeps half of it 12:56 Gud? 12:56 Gud. 12:57 Very gud. 12:58 k 12:58 I'm afraid I have a severe case of writing overl long replies :( 12:55 dammit grandson 12:55 i get them fresh from the wild 12:55 multiple miku are called miku 12:55 * MLG Vocapup buys 1,000,000 leeks 12:56 * MLG Vocapup keeps half of it 12:56 Gud? 12:56 Gud. 12:57 Very gud. 12:58 k 12:58 I'm afraid I have a severe case of writing overl long replies :( 01:02 Dear God... 01:02 I refreshed and... 01:03 And I ended up in another chat! 01:06 Hm 01:06 Interesting 01:06 And how does that make you feel? 01:08 Assaulted 12:57 Very gud. 12:58 k 12:58 I'm afraid I have a severe case of writing overl long replies :( 01:02 Dear God... 01:02 I refreshed and... 01:03 And I ended up in another chat! 01:06 Hm 01:06 Interesting 01:06 And how does that make you feel? 01:08 Assaulted 01:21 . 01:21 I see. 01:26 well ok than 01:06 Hm 01:06 Interesting 01:06 And how does that make you feel? 01:08 Assaulted 01:21 . 01:21 I see. 01:26 Hi 01:26 well ok than 02:21 Pup 02:21 Senpie 02:31 wot 02:32 Gao 02:32 Senpie 02:32 hi 02:32 hi 02:33 Hi 02:34 Ok,cya. 02:34 WHAT 02:35 WHY DID YOU EVEN COME HERE 02:35 Wut 02:36 "Hi" 02:36 "ok,cya" 02:36 Umm u didn't respond erlier 02:36 earlier* 02:37 Injust finished up a huge back story to five nights at friskys 2 02:37 Reveals a lot of stiff 02:38 Cya later 02:38 k 02:38 i gues 02:40 GAO SENPIE 02:40 WHAT'S WRONG SENPIE 02:36 earlier* 02:37 Injust finished up a huge back story to five nights at friskys 2 02:37 Reveals a lot of stiff 02:38 Cya later 02:38 k 02:38 i gues 02:40 GAO SENPIE 02:40 WHAT'S WRONG SENPIE 02:41 UH 02:41 I RAN OUT OF LEEKS 02:42 you literally had five hundred thousand 02:42 also this 5 year old is having a marriage ceremony on animal jam. 02:43 with "THE REAL MIKU"? 02:43 nah 02:44 "k" 02:44 Actually it would be "THE REAL HEICHOU" 02:44 kk m8 02:48 ll n9 02:49 gg 02:50 hh 02:51 no 02:53 now i found someone rping SAO 02:53 you can literally find anything on animal jam 02:55 ik 02:56 i c 03:00 gtg 03:00 bai 2015 10 11